


Paying the bills

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time Sex, Lesbian Sex, Lingerie, Vaginal Sex, futa Neo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: She got to have sex, pay for their rent, and got to enjoy some time away from Cinder. In bowling that would be considered a turkey right there.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Neopolitan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Paying the bills

She honestly couldn’t stand that uptight trick. Neo hated Cinder for bringing Roman into her scheme, she hated her for her arrogant attitude, and she hated that she was now being roped into another asinine plan of Cinders. Neo had a lot of harsh words to say...write about Cinder, but one thing she could say was that the fall maidens idea to rent out an expensive Atlas apartment was a fantastic idea. 

Sure the funds Neo, and only Neo, had...acquired were meant to go towards paying for their high rise apartment that the two would share while th-I mean Neo would scour all of Atlas and Mantle for any signs of where Ruby and co. had stashed the relic of knowledge. However, being the brilliant tactician she was Cinder had overlooked the possibility of Neo’s search overtaking the amount of money she had for the pair to stay in their apartment, which nearly gave the older woman whiplash as that possibility quickly became their reality. Now Neo wasn’t expecting Cinder to offer any assistance in securing a monetary for the two, so instead of fantasising about avenging her fallen eye much like a certain someone while she searched, Neo made sure to keep an eye out as soon as the pair touched down in Atlas for a steady Lien flow. Cinder was lucky that she had such a forward thinking partner, she was quite unfortunate however that she was the type of roommate who would refuse to keep her mess contained in her own space.

\----------------------------

“Oh!! You’re uh...you’re finally here. Heh heh...it’s um...really great to finally meet you.”  
The knowledge that while she while she stood in Atlas academy’s dorm rooms Cinder was busy being reduced to a fuck toy by several thirsty patrons certainlly put a smile on Neo’s disgused face, but to find out that the same woman who had robbed Cinder of her eye and had hired her for her body was clearly out of her element was a fantastic side bonous to this side gig she set up for the two criminal women. 

Upon her entering the dorm room where team RWBY had been residing, Neo managed to catch the awkward leader of said team jump up from the bed which belonged to Ruby’s partner Weiss Schnee. Going off the awkward body language of said woman and the beaming blush bearing on her face, Neo knew that Ruby was clearly unfamiliar with the prospect of paying someone for sex. Her attire however suggested a different story. Ruby was wearing a red mesh bra and a red lace garter belt with suspenders that were connected to the rose patterned thigh high stockings she wore. The whole thing kept very little to the imagination, and going off the state of Ruby’s erect nipples the scythe-wielder was clearly as excited as she was for their meetup.

Neo was confident that if she had approached Ruby in her regular state the scythe-wielder would not be as flustered as she was right now, but instead Ruby was staring at a brown skinned woman with milky white hair and pistachio colored eyes. Wearing simply a warm sweater to combat the cold weather and some jeanes she put on before leaving Cinder alone for all her new fans to enjoy. 

“Um...do...do you like my outfit?” Ruby asked, grabbing her own arm as she began to rock back and forth on the balls of her feet and heels, “I wasn’t exactly sure what to wear so um...I...I’m sorry if its too much.” She then finally turned away from the smirking woman so that she could save herself from the smug aura of the shorter woman, “I...I don’t exactly have a lot of experience in this area...heh heh.”

Now that's an understatement if Neo ever heard, for a 20 year old huntress Ruby was blushing like a schoolgirl who was just taught about the human anatomy. That was fine though, after being subjected to Cinder’s confidant and demanding attitude a bit of innocence was a welcomed distraction. 

“So...unless something went wrong I sent my payment earlier today.” Ruby said, still keeping her gaze away from Neo’s direction but still finding other things to look at in her dorm room, “I...I’m not really sure what is supposed to happen next. I mean I don’t really drink but if you want some wine I’m sure I can get dressed an-!!” She had been so busy avoiding eye contact with the smaller woman, Ruby completely missed Neo closing the gap between the two of them resulting in Ruby tensing up in surprise as Neo quickly wrapped her arms around Ruby’s neck and pulled her in for a sudden kiss. Much to Neo’s delight Ruby offered no resistance as the smaller woman took charge of the sudden kiss. 

However as sudden as it was the kiss was quickly ended as Neo pulled away from Ruby’s mouth and pushed her up against the wall, making sure to keep Ruby up so that the scythe-wielder didn’t slam her head against anything. Stunned and at a loss for words, Ruby continued to offer Neo no resistance even as the shorter woman grabbed Ruby’s hands and placed them on the silver-eyed woman’s own breast. Neo than gave Ruby another quick kiss on her lips which was followed up by a slow trail of kisses that went from Ruby’s neck and down past her chest until she reached her patron’s perfect pussy, the mute woman making sure to maintain eye contact the entire time. 

Placing her hands on Ruby’s inner thighs, which coaxed out a small whimper from the scythe wielder, Neo lightly applied pressure to Ruby’s thighs so that Ruby understood that she should spread her legs apart a bit more, just enough so that Neo’s gaze could better appreciate the sight of Ruby’s pussy clearly visible through her see through garterbelt. Neo was quick to get to work after that, she wanted to work her first patron to an intense orgasm so she began by licking the outer folds of Ruby’s pussy. An action which spurred an immediate reaction out of Ruby.

“AHH!!!” Ruby cried out, throwing her head back as her body tensed up more, “Sorry!!” Ruby said after she returned to looking down at the disguised criminal, “I’m so sorry about yelling like that, I...I just wasn’t expecting it to...feel like that I guess?” She was cute, Neo was honestly contemplating kicking Cinder to the curb and enjoying the rest of her life with her adorkable huntress, but that was a fantasy that she was certain was out of reach for her. Instead she gave Ruby a few seconds to calm herself before picking up where she originally left off. 

Starting with a slow tempo, Neo continued to lick away at Ruby’s vaginal lips, her tongue tracing along the folds and working its way up to the hood of Ruby’s clit so she could lightly suck on it through the light material guarding Ruby’s woman hood. Once she managed to calm herself, Ruby finally relaxed her body and began to melt into the disguised criminal’s mouth, her moans replacing her timid words while she fondled her breast. She would move them up and down as she occasional gave them a good squeeze, all things that helped to decipher the new sensations she was experiencing so she could better enjoy the pleasure Neo was giving her.

She had enjoyed the out of place woman whom she had kissed, but Neo was also pleased to see that same woman quickly adapt and begin to better enjoy her services . She had done this with several other women before, but sucking on the clit of a woman who was clearly a virgin was something she had yet to experience, and the idea of being her first certainly helped to lit a fire in the core of the mute criminal. 

“Um...n-not that I’m not enjoying this, b-but...can we please move on?” Ruby asked, her gaze flicking away from Neo’s own for a fleeting second before meeting back up with hers. Considering how timid and nervous she had been, Neo couldn’t help but meet Ruby’s request with a startled expression on her face, clearly conveying this sudden request from the woman who had been passively allowing Neo to do whatever she wanted. However the expression was quickly exchanged for her usual smug smirk, Ruby’s request had surprised her sure, but the noticeable bulge in Neo’s pants was demanding that she go fulfill Ruby’s request. 

She then wasted no time in setting up for the main course for the two women. As she got up from her knees, Neo made sure to exit the ground without her pants so that her very erect cock was free to greet the huntress in front of her. 

“Oh...oh wow you’re a lot bigger than I was expecting...heh heh.” Ruby said, her eyes going wide as she laid eyes on the impressive cock of the disguised criminal. Neo wasn’t exactly able to thank Ruby for the comment, so her only response was to lightly chuckle as she raised up Ruby’s left leg. She then grabbed the base of her cock and moved aside the thin material of the garterbelt with the tip of her cock so that she could slide her cock inside Ruby’s very wet virgin pussy. It was obvious that Ruby was in desperate need for Neo’s cock by the drenched state of her cunt, but that didn’t mean that Ruby’s pussy wasn’t as tight as Neo had hoped it would be.

“AHH!!” Ruby cried out, mimicking her previous actions when Neo had began to lick her pussy. “I’m sorry, I'm sorry I know I said I wouldn’t do that again, it’s just that…” She wasn’t exactly interested in Ruby’s excuses, so Neo halted her sentence with a sudden kiss planted right on Ruby’s lips. She then procedded to roll her hips back and forward at a moderate tempo, her cock grazing along the inner walls of Ruby’s tight cunt as Neo continued to fuck her.

Ruby was obviously a virgin and unfamiliar with taking on a dick with Neo’s level of girth, but she had adequately prepared the younger woman with her tongue and Neo would be lying if she found herself being unable to take it easy on the silver-eyed woman. The sight of Ruby fondling her own breast while still dressed up in her lingerie had spurred out a primal hunger inside Neo. Neo wanted to fuck Ruby, she needed to fuck her, and fuck her she was going to until Neo had satisfied that blistering heat that raged inside her. 

Ruby on the other hand was clearly in the midst of the best pleasure she had ever experienced in her life. Neo wasn’t able to instruct Ruby to fondle her own breast before she began to fuck her, but Neo was glad to see that Ruby managed take a more active role instead of simply allowing Neo to do all the work. Ruby wrapped one arm around Neo’s neck while she fulfilled the mute woman wishes with her other hand, Ruby slid her hand under Neo’s sweater and grabbed hold of Neo’s left boob so she cold bob the massive mound along with the woman thrusting speed.

They may have been built on a false friendly face, but that didn’t interfere with Neo’s enjoyment of this current moment right here right now. No smug Cinder ordering her around, no greasing palms of the well of folks of Atlas, just her and the enthusiastic muffled cries that came from Ruby as Neo continued to fuck her, the mute criminal making sure to angle her hips in a way so that her cock would graze against spots that made Ruby’s cries more intense. 

Communication was impossible for the two women, so Neo had no way to prepare for the sudden tight embrace around her cock as Ruby’s pussy clenched around Neo’s dick, a reaction which was caused by her sudden and explosive orgasm. Ruby let out a loud cry as she pulled away from the kiss the two had been sharing and threw her head back, her eyes squeezing tight as her whole body began to violently quake and tense up again. Neo knew the best case of action was to pull her dick out so she could avoid the risk of an accidental discharge into the woman’s womb, but the warm embrace that came from Ruby’s tight cunt proved to intoxicating to separate herself from, so she opted to fight back her orgasm with every ounce of her will so that she could enjoy as much of this incredible sensation as she could.

She had managed to hold out for a good minute before Neo had to finally withdraw her dick else fear of knocking up the woman she may end up killing at a future date, she was still undecided about who to blame for Roman’s death. Now free from Ruby’s cunt, Neo began to furiously jerk her dick until she finally let out a grunt as she began to paint Ruby’s stomach with rope after rope of her cum. Not the finish she would have preferred, but it was the best case scenario right now and she knew that.

Save for the pants from the two women, the room grew silent as the two slowly took their time to recover from their explosive orgasm, the two enjoying each other’s afterglow as they stayed in the same position. Ruby was the first, and frankly only one who could, to break the silence that had been littering the room.

“Um...wow...heh heh.” Ruby said, a sentence which prompted a chuckle from the mute woman still holding her leg up. “C-can I ask for one more thing...if it’s a problem then feel free to say...to reject it.” Now this was another surprise, Neo wasn’t sure what was on the mind of the scythe-wielder but Ruby had already paid her so she figured why not give the woman her Lien’s worth. Neo gave the timid woman a warm smile as she nodded her head.

“I...I would kinda like to...snuggle for a little bit. If...if that’s alright with you that is?” Ruby asked, her gaze breaking away from Neo’s once again as she spoke her request. It wasn’t the the request Neo had been expecting, but it was one she would gladly fulfill. After all her company had already been far more pleasant than the arrogant maiden. 

Finally releasing Ruby’s leg, Neo grabbed Ruby’s hand and lead her over to Weiss’s bed, a spot where both women were glad to crawl on top of as they settled in for a quick nap together. Nestling her face into Ruby’s breast, Neo wrapped her arms around Ruby’s back and pulled her in close so she could enjoy Ruby’s warmth and presence better. Ruby let out a pleasant hum as she rested her chin on top of Neo’s head and pulled the shorter woman in close to her.

It wasn’t long until the two had slipped off into a pleasant sleep, one that was admittedly only possible through the use of a disguise on Neo’s part, but a pleasant one nonetheless. Neo may not have her choices set in stone yet, but for now she would enjoy this tender moment she could have before returning to the arrogant air Cinder alluded.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr- https://muffin-fox-fics.tumblr.com


End file.
